Merry Christmas, My Little Witch
by TrinityTesla
Summary: Christmas Eve and teenage bella receives a gift from the teenage Rodolphus


_**This was a Christmas gift I wrote for my best friend, my angel, Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange.**_

_**Merry Christmas Angel 3 XxxX**_

* * *

The sudden screech of a cat rent the frigid night air startling the sleeping Bellatrix awake. For a long moment she lay underneath the goosedown filled covers on her bed and looked around her bedroom, able to see clearly in the illumination of the full moon shining through the skylight. Nothing seemed amiss in the room. Sitting up in her bed she rubbed her hands up and down her arms and turned to gaze at the long dead fire in the grate, using wandless magic to to make it roar to life once more.

Hearing thumps coming from downstairs the young Bellatrix frowned and threw back the covers on her bed before accioing over her robe and slipping it on then she rose from her bed and slipped into the darkness of the hall, where the shadows seemed almost just seventeen Bellatrix wasn't worried about shadows or what the thumps could be. It was only in later years after her time in Azkaban she'd be scared if she woke up alone and could hear sounds she was not used to. Padding downstairs softly she pulled her robe tighter around herself, the manor was freezing at this time. Walking into the living room she silently cast lumos and had the lights on the Christmas tree flare to life. Unfortunately the sudden light blinded the unexpected visitor making his arm raise to shade his eyes as he stumbled and fell over with a few choice swear words. Bellatrix recognised the visiter as he landed on the carpeted floor by her feet. It was Rodolphus, her intended.

With a dark chuckle she stepped across the room until she was looking down at the prone figure laying on the luxurious thick carpet, a smirk on her lips "Isn't it a bit late for visitors?" She asked him then, her dark doe-like eyes full of both amusement and something else. Arousal? Rodolphus wasn't sure, all he knew was that just one glance of his wife to be and he was immediately hardening for her, the thin material of his pyjama bottoms tightening over his crotch showing the evidence of his arousal.

Never one to miss anything Bella's dark eyes were drawn to it and she gave him a grin as she lent down and stroked a fingertip along the length hidden still in his pyjama bottoms as she lightly brushed her lips over his "And why are you here Master Lestrange?" Straightening she sauntered across to the bookcase, slipping her robe off of her shoulders as she walked, the slip beneath clinging to every nuance of her slim, petite body. It was obvious that beneath the crushed velvet nightdress she was naked. Getting to his feet and with his eyes fixed on her slim figure Rodolphus followed her as he answered "I wanted to give you a present my little witch". When he got to the bookcase he pressed her into it as one hand gripped her raven black curls and tugged on them, bringing her head back so he could kiss her. At the same time his free hand had hiked up her nightdress exposing her bottom half to him. Feverish fingers started moving across her stomach in tiny runic patterns before resting on that hardened nub of nerves, stroking it gently at first than harder still as Bella started to moan and writhe for him. That would never do though. Letting go of her hair his then free hand moved through the air to land a loud thwack on her butt, leaving a stinging red hand shaped mark on her peachy butt "You may only move if I tell you too"

Nodding her head she whimpered as he continued stroking her swollen nub, trying to keep her hips still. She loved being mastered like this, it made her fel a bit like a muggle slut and she loved it. Being the eldest Black she had to maintain an image in society but once in the bedroom she could be who she liked, and she found she had a very naughty side to her. Hearing her whimpers had Rod pressing against her backside, the friction from the thin cotton of his pyjama bottoms causing him to groan. Quickly he moved his hands to yank down his trousers than he pressed his hard length against Bella's hot and wet folds before sliding his full hard length into her upto the hilt, one hand going to pick up one of her legs so she was more open to him. The weight of his body was pressing her tight against the bookcase as he pounded into her, all the while his fingers continuing to stroke the hardened nub of her clit.

Lifting her hips eagerly Bella pushed herself back onto her intended's rock hard cock, silently begging for more, as at that exact moment, as he thrust in all the way, he also slid two fingers deep into her tight butt. By that time his fingers were soaking wet from all of her sweet juices, so his fingers went in relatively easily. After just a couple of moments Bella could feel her silken inner walls and butt clamping around his fingers, could feel herself flooding Rodolphus with the sweet nectar of her juices as she came hard. It was the most intense orgasm she'd ever had in her life, and as she came down from it, she realized she was using the bookcase to support herself. After a moment she turned around and kissed Rod then as he whispered "Merry Christmas my little witch" against her full lips.


End file.
